Quirky Pranks in UA
by The Last Cowboy
Summary: A collection of one shots where students and teachers decide to have a little fun with some pranks. (Light spoilers ahead up to the Yakuza Arc you have been warned)
1. Chapter 1

**Pranker (Eraserhead: a.k.a. Shota Aizawa)**

 **Pranked (Present Mic a.k.a. Hizashi Yamada)**

Today was a special day for our favorite homeroom teacher, he would finally get to do something that he had wanted to do since yesterday evening.

 **Flashback.**

You see it was Mic's duty to watch Eri, he picked the little one horned girl up at noon, this gave Aizawa to make lessons plans, grade tests, take care of his cats, and then his favorite pass time of all: going to sleep.

It was around 7 p.m. when it all came crumbling down.

 **Ding Dong!**

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz."

 **Ding Dong!**

"Zzzzzzzzzz no no, don't touch my sleeping bag zzzzzzzzzzzzz."

 **Ding Dong Ding Dong!**

"Bakugo zzzzzz you have detention for ripping my bag, zzzzzzzzzz."

 **Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong!**

"Hmmmm?"

The dry-eyed teacher rose from his bed, running his hand through his hair, he got up walking toward his front door.

 **Ding Dong Ding Dong!**

"Jeez, I'm coming hold your horses," Shota shouted as he finally reached his destination, before opening the door however, he heard someone running away. "Probably just some dumb kids or something," he began to turn away when he heard a tiny knock near the bottom of the door, perplexed by this, the man in black decided to open the door.

An adorable/horrifying sight had befallen him once he looked down, it was Eri, she was wearing yellow sunglasses, headphones around her ears, and dressed all in black. The girl was like a mini white-haired Present Mic, with a horn, the little girl smiled up at him confidently with her arms crossed, Aizawa leaned down to get on eye level with her.

"Hey Eri," Aizawa greeted confusingly, "Did you have fun with Mr. Yamada today, it looks like he got you hooked on his unique sense of fashion," he smiled, the sight, though was awful to his eyes, was a little cute in that kids first Halloween way. Little did he know, it would soon turn into a nightmare when the worst thing happened.

"…..YYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH," the child yelled at the top of her lungs, causing her caretaker to fall back out of both shock and pain, "HE WAS REALLY NICE, GAVE ME SOME TIPS ABOUT BEING SOCIAL, TELLING ME I SHOULD JUST YELL ALL THE TIME!"

Aizawa covered his ears, and raised up a face full of anger, and left eye twitching, "Eri dear, I know what Mr. Yamada told you today was very impactful for you, but I'm going to need you to stop."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT WHY, IT WAS VERY HELPFUL TODAY, PLUS HE GAVE ME SOME MONEY TO NOT STOP YELLING UNTIL TOMORROW!"

"Sweetie, I know it was helpful but- wait did you just say he gave you money?"

"*Inhale*," Eri's speech was cut off by Aizawa's hand, covering her mouth, the man trying to save his own ears.

"Only nod, yes or no, do you understand."

The little girl nodded yes.

"Ok, now, did you just say Yamada gave you cash, to yell in my face for the rest of the night?"

She nodded yes again.

'I'm going to kill you Hizashi,' he began thinking of how many ways he could get back at his friend, his thoughts swirling for the rest of the night. However, some of his thoughts were interrupted by, well, the following.

"SHOTA, I NEED TO USE THE BATHROOM!"

"WHAT ARE WE GONNA EAT FOR DINNER!"

"THE TOILETS CLOGGED AGAIN!"

"I THINK I SET THE KITCHEN ON FIRE WHILE TRYING TO COOK!"

"CAN YOU TEACH ME HOW TO COOK!?"

Then she shouted something that caught him off guard.

"Wait, Eri, what did you say?"

"I SAID -?"

"Hmmmmmmmm," the teacher then gave a devilish grin, malice and evil in his eye, and a small chuckle. He had the best idea, to get him back.

 **End of Flashback.**

The students had just gone home for the day, as well as some of the teachers, namely: All Might, Ms. Midnight, Vlad, and Ectoplasm, only Nezu, Mic, and Eraserhead remained.

The building was dead quiet, Aizawa had went to Mic's classroom, asking him to help him out with a chalkboard stain issue, Mic agreed, the two heading for Shota's room.

"So, what did you say the stain was again?"

"Seems like some kind chocolate."

"Chocolate, did Sato need to train his quirk a little?"

"No idea."

"Do you pay attention to anything?"

"I nap remember."

"You know you should really get more sleep, *giggle* maybe you'd be more alert *giggle*."

"So I've been told."

The two reached the door way, Shota pointing at the stain on the upper left side of the board, Yamada walked up to get a closer look, taking off his sunglasses to inspect closer. Aizawa didn't move an inch from the doorway, the left side of his mouth curving up into a grin, the pro hero rubbed the stain with his index finger, surprised at the material that it actually was.

"Brown chalk?"

 **SLAM! LOCK!**

Yamada turned his back to the door, Aizawa looking at him through the small window on the door, with the same devilish grin as last night.

"Oh ok, I get it you're mad that I paid Eri aren't you?"

He nodded.

"And now, you, are trying to get me back is that right?"

He nodded.

"So what, the room going to fill with gas, you gonna dump tar and feathers on me?"

He shifted his head left to right.

"You pay a couple guys to give me a wedgie?"

He shifted his head again.

"Ohhhhhh, it wasn't brown chalk was it?"

He nodded.

"So whats the prank man, hit me with your best shot," Mic challenged as he got his face up against the door window, giving a confident expression to counter act the evil one before him. Aizawa raised his left hand to be visible in the window, his index finger pointing left to the final set of desks at the back of the class.

Eri climbed up from under one of them, and took a seat, giving Present Mic an innocent, wide eyed smile, and waved at him.

"Oh, what you sent the girl on me, what's she going to do to me huh, kill me with cuteness," he mocked while waving back at her.

Aizawa's left hand shifted, his knuckles facing the door, his index and middle finger resting against his thumb, and then-

 **SNAP!**

"Hey Mr. Yamada," the one horned girl stopped waving.

"Yeah, what is is it sweet pea," the loud mouth asked.

"Where do babies come from?"

On a dime, Present Mic's face changed to a pale ghostly white, his jaw hanging open cartoonishly, his sunglasses going below his eyes revealing that they had went wide. He began sweating, as he nervously turned his head to Aizawa, who was holding the key and dangling it to taunt his best friend.

"Mr. Aizawa said you'd tell me, so where do babies come from?"

"AIZAWA OPEN THE DOOR," Mic shouted while banging as hard as he could on the exit, Shota still dangling the keys, with his devilish grin and activated quirk.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY MAN OPEN THE DOOR NOW!"

Nothing, he just stood there, menacingly.

 **BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!**

"OPEN IT MAN PLEASE, IM SORRY!"

Aizawa placed the keys in his back pocket, while also pulling out the same pair of headphones Hizashi gave Eri and placed them on his ears.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD OPEN THE DOOR!"

The man in black kept making motions, each of them were Aizawa trying to hear his friend and convey that he couldn't.

"I'm not leaving till you tell me Present Mic, now where do babies come from," Eri giving him a stern face, wanting to get the answer, Yamada turned to face her shaking.

"I- uh- well I d-d-d-d-don't know what to tell you I uh…*gulp*…AIZAWA OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

The man in black was currently resting his back against the door, his eyes closed while humming the song playing through the earphones.

Nezu walked by the classroom, looking at the door confusingly, seeing his opportunity Present Mic yelled for the principal.

"PRINCIPAL NEZU, YOU HAVE TO HELP ME, ERASERHEAD HAS LOCKED ME IN THE ROOM AGAINST MY WILL, QUICK, HELP ME!"

"Oh my, that does sound very problematic," the principal responded in his usual calm manner, "Well don't worry Mr. Yamada, it will be over soon."

"OH THANK GOD," the teacher breathed a sigh of relief.

"Mr. Aizawa has the room booked for at least another hour to two hours or so," the animal smiled giving Aizawa a thumbs up, Aizawa giving one back to him, eyes still closed.

"WHAT, NO," Present Mic became high-strung again.

"Why yes, it seems you'll have no choice but to stay there, and answer the young madam's question," Nezu laughed while walking away, waving goodbye.

A slight tug on his pants signaled Mic to look down, it was Eri looking up at him.

"You've been holding out on me mister, so answer my question!"

With that, Present Mic looked out the classroom door window, and screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The scream was heard all over the city.

But no one answered.

 **The End.**


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Be warned: this chapter has a few suggested things, so this chapter is rated T, just to be safe. Have fun and a good laugh.

Pranker (Kyoka Jiro a.k.a. Earphone Jack)

Pranked (Minoru Mineta a.k.a. Grape Juice)

"OUT OF MY WAY ALL YOU LOSERS," the little grape juice teen yelled, rushing down the halls of U.A., his eyes pulsating, sweat going down his forehead, and in his hand, a piece of paper. Written on it, being something, he wanted to see for a long time:

- _Hey cutie, meet me outside behind the school building after the bell if you wanna see, and get in on some REAL acion._

 _\- Love, Momo_

 _P.s. If you are good, you'll get to see my quirk, up close, and personal._

The Gods had finally granted Mineta the answer to his lonely prayers, he would actually get to see/touch Momo's very fine body.

Something he would only ever be able to fantasize about, and now the day had finally come.

'At last, I'll finally be able to do it, Momo's uber hot bod has been driving me crazy since I had gotten into this school. This is a dream come true, my lonely prayers had been answered after years of hardship, all those carefully thought out plans, all the times I almost got to peep, and that one time I hid in the bathroom (yes, the little guy actually did that…but didn't succeed after the celling panel collapsed, into a toilet…that was already used.), I HAVE FINNALY ACHIEVED MY GOAL!'

In actuality Jiro had planned the whole thing, Mineta had received some punishment via other classmates and teachers, but nothing too severe in her and the other girls' minds. So as a way to get him back, Jiro had asked Momo to write a fake seduction note, and she would take care of the rest.

Mineta had rushed right out of the front door, if you were to look while he was going down the hallway, you would swear that someone shot a purple colored bullet, some swear that he had left flaming marks on the floor. Once he was out, he went straight behind the building, a dumpster, a door to the inside, and a few clumps of trash was all there was.

'No, no, no, no, no, no, no,' the grape creeper was about to be heartbroken, 'WHERE IS MY HOT BABE ACTION!?'

Then he noticed a small, yellow posted note on the side of the trashcan.

"Yes, I knew it wasn't over yet," trying to play off all cool like, and clearly failing, he picked up the note, and it read:

 _-Look at the supplies behind the dumpster, and follow the instructions below, and ill make you a happy camper_ (If you couldn't tell Jiro wrote this one) _._

 _Instructions:_

The following list had made Mineta, a little confused, but he was overcome by his emotions to completely care or question the instructions. His time had come, and by god he was going to touch a girl even it meant it would kill him.

The grape fruit went behind the dumpster, and picked up the supplies: an air pump, a deflated mini pool, and a whole bunch of grape juice (yes, really, that was there).

The instructions were:

 _Blow up the mini pool._

 _Once filled, pour every ounce of the grape juice into it._

 _Get in._

 _-Once you complete every step I'll come out, in something I think will make me feel a little more comfortable._

 _-Momo_

"THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE. ITS AS IF EVERY DREAM I HAVE EVER HAD DECIDED TO COME UNDER ONE ROOF AND GIVE ME A BIRTHDAY PRESENT!"

(Not his birthday)

It took thirty minutes to blow up the mini pool completely, once that was done, the teen poured the juice with such intensity that his determination would shake the heavens. He completed the task in mere seconds, the only thing that delayed him was the fact that he kept drooling so much that he needed to drink some of the juice to hydrate.

"Now, now for the moment I have waited for, since I was a child."

The grape ball, unfortunately, stripped to his undies and jumped into the pool, swimming over to the side getting into a sensual position. Holding up a fancy glass cup, where did he get this item, well, maybe he prepared for this day a little too well.

So much so that Jiro, who was hiding behind the corner of the building witnessing the whole thing, almost vomited when he filled the cup with juice in the pool…and drank it.

'That was the most disgusting thing, I have ever seen, in my entire life,' Jiro thought as she covered her mouth, gagging, 'Was this worth it…yup.'

A smile forming on her face, knowing what was about to happen to him, see she had known of a little routine a certain dry-eyed teacher would make. Aizawa always double checked the doors and locks before ending a school day, just to make sure a villain couldn't get in and steal records on students, or info on their quirks.

And his routine would reach this door in-

1…

2..

3.

The door unlocked, Mineta's head perked up, his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, his arms shaking anxiously, the time was ripe. He was finally going to get his holy present for his incredible dedication to girls, his efforts wouldn't be in vain anymore, he would finally, at long last, touch a beautiful, amazing, super-hot-

"MR. AIZAWA!?"

The long-haired man looked directly at his student, eyes wide and his face tilting in confusion, "Mineta?"

Then Jiro acted quickly while the two were confused, and stretched her ear lobe far enough to touch the mini pool, and did something that she and the other girls have been wanting to do the past year.

 **POP!**

In one swift and methodical motion, the jack popped the pool, spilling out the juice at the same rate a waterfall would. Jiro retracted her quirk, and made a stealthy break for it, unnoticed by the two males, speaking of whom.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Mineta screamed as he was caught by the rush of grape juice, losing his glass in the process, and was shot straight to the door.

Currently, laying directly in front of his worst nightmare, a very pissed off Aizawa.

"Mineta."

"Y-y-y-y-y-yes sir?"

"Come with me."

The teacher wrapped his fiber around the grape's neck, dragging him inside the school building.

"Please please no Mr. Aizawa, it wasn't my fault I swear, atleast let me get my pants first, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."

The man in black remained stoic the whole way to the class room, still dragging Mineta, whose underwear left a streak of grape juice down the halls leading to his classroom. Not many were left in the halls, except that is, for all the girls from class 1-A who took in the image with pride and silent laughter.

Jiro from that day forward, was known as a legend in all girl's eyes as she finally gave the grape creeper a taste of his own medicine. The only thing that topped this public humiliation, was that Mineta had to hop to the dorms covered in nano-fiber from his chin and downward.

Like a small fruity burrito.

 **The End.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pranker (Tsuyu** **Asui a.k.a. Froppy)**

 **Pranked (Katsuki Bakugo a.k.a King Explosion Murder)**

 **Rated T for language**

Asui wasn't always the best jokester around, she mostly just had quips about her classmate's attitudes and ideas, but never really the pranking type. But today was special, Froppy wanted to have some innocent pranking fun, despite her handicap at this situation, which ultimately caused her to seek some advice.

 **KNOCK KNOCK!**

"Huh," Mina wandered over to her door, "Who is it?"

"It's Tsu."

"Oh hey," Pinky greeted as she opened her door, "What's up!"

"Nothing really, just need some help with something."

"That is?"

"A prank on Bakugo."

"Really, that's a little unlike you to do something like that."

"Hence why I'm asking you how to do this."

"Did he do something to you to deserve it."

"He keeps calling me frog girl, that and let's be honest here, its Bakugo."

"Fair enough, so here's an idea I have, come on in and let's get to planning."

"I'm all ears Mina," the frog girl entered the dorm, to plan her diabolical scheme.

 **The Next Day at the Boys Dorm**

 **10:00 a.m.**

 **Bakugo's room**

"Zzzzzzzzz shut up Deku zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz, I'm gonna be the strongest hero zzzzzzzzzzz."

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP *SLAM***

"Damnit, that's the third alarm clock this week," Bakugo muttered out, as he raised his fist from the crushed clock, "Guess its time to start this stupid day."

The spikey haired hero in training got up from his messy bed, grabbing a plastic shopping bag and scrapped the remains of the clock into it, he exited his dorm and found the living room/kitchen area empty. "Guess the other losers had something to do today, looks like it's my lucky day."

He tossed the bag into the trash can, and retreated back to his room, the next time he came out he was dressed in his bathrobe. Since Bakugo's quirk revolved around how much sweat he produces, showers became his most frequently visited location, he had his towel draped over his right arm which was carrying his shower caddy.

While on his way there, he once again noticed that no one was around, not a single boy, girl, or teacher in sight, not even a single janitor. This made Katsuki become a little suspicious, he didn't care that no one else was around, but it was never this quiet, but let go of such suspicions knowing if there was anything going on, he could handle himself never the less. Little did he know, a outstretched frog tongue had switched out his shampoo bottle, with an exact replica.

Bakugo reached the shower area, water was running in one of the stalls, this made his suspicions go away completely, once he noticed Todoroki's robe hanging on the rack next to the stall. 'Damn Icy Hot bastard, he's probably used up all the hot water, and maybe cold water. Wait, which one would he use, would he just go halfway, or take two showers with each extreme- why in the hell am I thinking this!"

He entered his own stall, he hung the caddy on the side bar, and hung his robe outside the stall, after a couple seconds water shot out of the shower head. Katsuki started with his body wash, using the complete bottle due to his quirk, and a second full bottle after this, most of his money literally just went to body wash, then he finally got to the shampoo.

The red-eyed teen had made sure to thoroughly rub his hair, if there was one thing that Bakugo truly cared about other than being #1, was his hairdo. He made sure to keep in esteem condition, especially after interning with Best-Jeanist, 'Damn him for that hair dew, DAMN THAT JEANY BASTARD FOR TOUCHING MY HAIR, ILL KILL HIM,' the blood rage just emanated from his body, traumatic memories filling his mind of how stupid he looked with that hair.

Then it happened, Bakugo tried to take his hands out of his hair, but they won't budge.

Mina and Asui knew of Bakugo's obsession of keeping his hair spikey, so once they thought of that in their plan, Asui went to a nearby convenience store and bought the following: Bakugo's signature shampoo (learning which one from Kirishima), and about 3 tubes of super glue. Now for the fireworks, because Bakugo's rage had just…well…exploded.

"WHAT THE HELLLLLLLLL, WHY CAN'T I MOVE MY HANDS!"

Todoroki turned off his shower and began to leave as soon as he got his robe on, not wanting to get caught in the possible explosion, when he exited, he saw Asui giggling outside the door.

"Tsu, what'd you do to Bakugo?"

"Replaced his shampoo with glue."

"Why?"

"It's Bakugo."

"Fair enough, but I'm not getting involved, and if I were you, I'd run."

"I know, just wanted to hear him."

"YOU'RE DEAD, WHOEVER DID THIS YOU ARE DEAD, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

Asui quickly hopped down the halls and back to the girl's dorm.

 **2 Hours Later**

Bakugo was now sitting on the living room couch, dressed once again in his usual attire, but his hair was a mess, there were two massive bald spots on each side of his head. His new hair style now had to be the same one Jeanist gave him, to cover up the shame of having to blow two small explosions into his hair to free his hands.

Katsuki became the subject of ridicule from others, but made it clear that he would wear their jaws as necklaces if they said a single word to him about it.

No one ever found out it was Tsu, and as long as she valued her life, she would keep it that way, it was cruel but, eh.

It's Bakugo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pranker: (Red Riot a.k.a Eijiro Kirishima)**

 **Pranked: (Earphone Jack a.k.a Kyoka Jiro)**

Kirishima was always a good sport, he was always as helpful and kind as he could be, but never deprived himself of having some good fun with his classmates and friends. Today, he was going to pull a rather innocent yet, devilish prank on Jiro, why her specifically you may ask, well…let's just say that Eijiro's red hair dye was 'mysteriously' replaced with pink hair dye.

The day had been rather calm, yet uneventful for the purple haired girl, classes had gone about as well as they normally did, no one was really going out to do anything, and if they did, she wasn't invited. So, to combat such a bland day, she decided to just head back to her dorm and listen to some of her cd's.

"I swear if Present Mic doesn't lower his voice during these killer English lessons, I am going to plug my jacks so far in ears that they'll come out my eyes," she sighed entering her dorm room, "Either way, at least the nightmare is over…for today."

Jiro placed her backpack and books on her dresser, then plopped down face first onto her bed, after a few minutes she rolled over onto her back and faced the ceiling.

"Well, time for my favorite pass time," a smile appeared on her face, as she reached over to grab her cd player remote and hit the button that would send her mood sky rocketing toward the clouds, her cd player was unique to put to lightly, it could hold several discs and play them one after another, simply by a push of a button.

It was a gift from her parents for getting into U-A, she obviously brought it both because of how awesome it was in her mind, and as a reminder of home and her drive to be a hero.

Kyoka closed her eyes, the sound of the cd beginning to spin and play her favorite songs, she took in a deep, relaxing breath and exhaled preparing for the musical journey she was about to go on.

And then it began to finally play…spice girls.

"WHAT," Jiro shouted as her eyes shot open, the unexpected results of her cd player blasting out what she deemed garbage, "WHY IN THE WORLD IS IT PLAYING THAT!"

Earphone Jack shot off her bed, anger radiating on her face as she ejected the cd from the player, and began smashing the disc into a million pieces. She wasn't normally this explosive, but when it came to her favorite music and it being tampered with, she was a demon.

"Now who in the world did this," she pondered as she swept up the broken pieces, "It was probably that little grape fruit, a way of payback for his little pool incident from me."

Jiro tossed the pieces into her trash bin, thinking of all the ways she could get Mineta back for this act of injustice against her, she pressed another button on the players remote to play another disc…

Only to play a Kids Bop album.

"WHAT THE CRAP," she yelled, her frustration flared up again as she shot back to the player, ejecting the disc and instead of smashing it, she threw it on her bed and looked at the rest of the slots in her player.

A horrified expression took over her face, the sight before her being what she considered to be one of her worst nightmares: all the slots were filled with only kids bop, Disney, and boy bands.

"…I'm going to kill someone today," the aggravation taking over, she dumped out all of the discs into her hand and tossed them onto her bed, to improve her mood she went over to her cd drawer and took out one of her albums from her favorites pile.

But when she opened up the case however, it was another boy band album…for a brief moment, her anger could outclass Bakugo, her calm and cool attitude was replaced by one that uncharacteristically turned her dark.

All the while Kirishima was next to her door, his hand covering his mouth to prevent his internal laughter from escaping his mouth and giving away his position. To explain how he pulled this glorious prank off, he incorporated the help of Toru, asking if he could borrow all of her cd's for a day, cleverly leaving out the part where some of them wouldn't be coming home. He did however plan for this possibility, and planned to buy replacements for all the ones Jiro busted, speaking of which-

"DIE DEMON MUSIC DIE," Jiro was going through all her cases and smashing the discs that weren't supposed to be there, "GO BACK TO THE HELL FROM WENCE YOU CAME!"

"Pffffffffffffffffffft."

"HM!?"

Kirishima cursed himself, not being able to keep his laughter in any longer, giving away his position to the wrong person. The red riot booked it out of there, the purple haired girl swinging open her dorm room door, only catching the sections door close, not seeing the culprit behind her current anguish.

"YOURE DEAD," Jiro rushed to the door and ran down the halls, not noticing Kirishima using his quirk to hang from the light on the ceiling, like a frightened cat.

"Shew," he sighed, "Thought I was a goner there."

He unclamped the light, and landed on his feet, wiping the sweat from his brow, "Ok, better replace the cd's before she gets back."

The red riot went quickly to one of the cabinets in the kitchen area, opening it up to reveal a garbage bag filled with the switched music from Kyoka's room. He grabbed it and dashed to her door, opening it to see a mountain of destroyed albums and discs.

"…*gulp*…I am gonna owe Toru big time for this."

Kirishima left the bag on her bed, and made a break for the boy's dorm, nearly being caught by the rocker as he headed toward the elevator.

* * *

The next day, Kirishima received a thrashing from Toru, something his quirk thankfully defended him from, the cd's in total would cost him several month's pay but, paled in comparison to what Jiro would've done to him so he remained optimistic.

Especially when there was one final twist to his prank.

"After that fiasco yesterday, at least I know I'm safe with my music through my phone," Jiro was walking down the street, trying to take her mind off of the chaos yesterday, and to think of methods to get Kirishima back after Toru spilled the beans on purpose.

She opened her music app, and hit shuffle, she closed her eyes to finally become at peace with herself, she could finally drift away like a boat on the sea…then…country music played.

And well, you know.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kirishima dug his own grave.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Im sorry it took so long for me to upload another chapter in so long, to fill you all in: College, Jobs, and Kingdom Hearts 3.**

 **Ik that all sounds like probably poor excuses to some, and I apologize for that, the feedback on this story has been amazing, and I hope I didn't let any of you down with this one, Im sorry I havent gotten many chapters and stories out at the rapid pace I did prior to this one, but I MUST stress that I will be continuing this story, as well as other, and making new ones.**

 **I truly hope you all enjoy, and feedback is always welcome as long as its constructive criticism, I hope you all have a wonderful day, and see you in the next chapter hopefully coming in February.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pranker (Principal Nezu)**

 **Pranked: (Nemuri Kayama a.k.a Ms. Midnight)**

The school day was coming to its usual close on this sunny afternoon in Japan, the students leaving the building in either calm walks, or rushing out to get back to their dorms and do whatever they had planned.

We pick up with Izuku, Ochaco, and Tenya.

"So how do you guys feel about the training exercises," Uraraka asked, "Do you feel like you're improving at all?"

"Well yes, of course," Iida replied, "It wouldn't be proper protocol, or effective teaching strategy if we didn't improve in some regards."

"What about you Midoriya," Uraraka turned her attention to the green haired teen.

"Oh, uh," Izuku tried to think of a reply, "Well, I feel like I'm improving a little, actually I think I've thought of a new super move that really cool!"

His eyes lit up, as his two friends turned to him excitedly.

"What is it," the two asked in unison.

"It's so cool, its-"

"Hello students!"

"AAAAGH," the three jumped back at the unexpected sight of Principal Nezu popping his head out of Izuku's backpack.

"Oh my, I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten all of you," the principal crawled out of the pack and onto Midoriya's head, "I was only having a little bit of fun, and I also need to borrow your young friend here, by the way your hair is really soft."

"Th-th-th-thank you, Principal," Izuku still shaking from the shock of the animal's surprise, "Wh-what do you need me for?"

"Oh, nothing bad, I just need you to assist me with a little project of mine."

"Oh, well I'm ok with that just, uh."

"Yes?"

"I believe its because we are all confused as to why you were inside his backpack this whole-time sir," Iida formally replied.

"Yeah, its uh, a little creepy, no offense Mr. Nezu," Ochaco scratched her cheek in confusion.

"None taken Ms. Uraraka," the principal replied, "That was because I thought it'd be funny to spook all of you in some good fun, and it did its job."

"Well it was a little funny I guess," Iida laughed nervously.

"Still a little creepy," Uraraka whispered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing Mr. Nezu, I'll be going now, see you guys," Ocahco quickly exited the scene, followed by Iida.

'Those two sure left quick,' Izuku thought, 'I wonder why-'

"So young man."

"Ah-oh yes sir?"

"Let's retreat to my office," the principal then crawled back into the young man's backpack.

"Uhhh,o-kay."

The hero in training did as the fuzzball said, and after about seven minutes he reached his office.

"Ok we are here Principal Nezu."

"Perfect, walk over to my desk."

He did as he was asked and went to the desk in the middle of the office, the principal then leaped out of the bag, doing a couple mid-air flips, and landed perfectly into his chair.

'Wow, he's really spry!'

"Now I know what you are thinking, why did I drag you back to my office at the end of a school day."

"Yes, well no, I was actually impressed with your acrobatic skills."

"Oh, well that's because I fit a mini trampoline in your backpack."

"Huh," the young man opened his backpack to see only a mini trampoline, "Where are my school supplies?"

"Oh, I put those in someone else's backpack, I believe it was one of your friends."

"Which one?"

"The one who sits in front of you in class."

"…oh god."

 **Bakugo's Room**

 **Unzip!**

"WHAT IN THE FU-"

 **Back to the Office**

"So about this project I need your help on."

"You know Kacchan will destroy all of my stuff, don't you?"

"Don't worry, planned ahead for that."

 **Bakugo's Room**

A plastic zip lock bag containing Midoyira's school supplies, has a posted note on it, it reads:

-Touch anything in here, and I'll make you write: Midoriya is stronger than me, one-thousand times on the community board in the lunchroom.

"…..AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

 **Back to the Office**

"Now about this project I need your help on."

"Um yes?"

"Well if you didn't hear, the staff and students have felt the need to pull pranks on each other recently."

"Yeah, I've heard about that, do you need my help putting a stop to it?"

"No, the opposite actually, I need your help pulling one."

"Huh?!"

"Yes, I need your help pulling a hilarious prank on someone at U.A. specifically a teacher."

"W-well I'm not exactly sure I'm the right person for the job, why not Kaminari or Mineta?"

"Because I thought it would be fun if you learned a thing or two about this, I've seen your record and heard some stories from All Might about you, and with the current pranking craze going around you are ripe for the picking by anyone or everyone around you."

"…You have a point, I was actually thinking the same thing," Deku sunk in his chair, scared at what some of his most devious classmates would do to him.

"Exactly, so I'm here to both help you, and have a little fun to, are you up for it lad?"

"Well, that depends, is it cruel?"

"Nothing too awful, just harmless fun at someone's expense, nothing scarring or horrible I assure you."

"I mean I know that, it just, despite this helping me its not really in my nature to do this kind of thing to someone."

"I know, that's why its going to be as harmless as possible."

"Well, ok, I'll help you sir."

"Delightful!"

"Alright, so who are we pranking?"

"Ms. Midnight."

"Um, why her specifically?"

"Because."

"Because why-"

"Because."

"That doesn't answer my questi-"

"BECAUSE," The principal yelled into a bullhorn, Midoriya being taken aback.

"…owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww."

"Sorry, I've developed a nasty habit of using that thing to win arguments," Nezu placed the horn back inside the top drawer.

'That explains why Mr. Aizawa keeps bringing ear muffs to class,' Deku thought while rubbing his ears, "So, what are we going to do to Ms. Midnight?"

"Well I made a checklist I thought you should take a look at," the fuzzball pulled open another drawer, and took out a clipboard with a piece of paper attached to it, and a pencil at the top, "Here take a look."

"Ok," Midoriya reached for the board and began looking through each idea listed, the following are his reactions:

"Um that's extreme."

"Wow that's even more extreme."

"That's not exactly possible."

"Wha-how, how do you even, like what!?"

"I can't do this one, I'm under 18."

"I didn't know you could that with a garden gnome."

 **Author** : **This one just made blush, so we'll go on, trust me…you don't wanna know.**

"How do you even pull that one off with a donkey?"

"Wait, you know a gang of clowns?"

"For Mineta's sake and livelihood I'm going to say no to this one."

"…I feel like you know this one is illegal."

After about 20 more, he finally came to a stop.

"Well, by default…this one is the least bad."

"Oh, what is it?"

Izuku turned the clipboard toward the principal and pointed toward the principal.

( **Author: Ya know, for dramatic effect, anyway, enough ruining your immersion)**

"Oh my, yes that's perfect!"

'Why do I get the feeling I'm going to regret this,' Midoriya thought, dreading the results.

 **The Next Day…**

Midnight was keeping her normal pace, walking into the school building dressed in her normal hero outfit, then being greeted by various students…mostly the males.

"Good morning Ms. Midnight."

"Good morning to you to young man."

"Hello Ms. Midnight."

"Hi."

'Everyones being so friendly to me, and on my birthday no less, that gets me…wiiiild,' she thought as she licked her lips with pleasure.

Midnight made her way toward her classroom, but was stopped before she could reach the door, by someone tapping her shoulder. It was Present Mic.

"Pffft, uh hey Midnight, pffft," the loudmouth could barely contain his laughter.

"Hello Yamada, seems like you're having a good time," she greeted.

"You bet…pffft, hey can you come with me *snort* to the teacher's lounge, I *giggle* need your help with something."

"Ummm ok," this put the hero on guard, she's known Present Mic since their time at U.A. and he was always a prankster, and today being her birthday made her extra precautious, remaining hesitant as they made their way to the lounge.

"Right, *giggle* this way," the loudmouth opened the door of the dark lounge.

Midnight grabbed her old friend by the collar, giving him a dangerous look.

"This better not be a prank, or ill hang you by your shoes on the flagpole."

"N-no…pffft just a little fun-"

"SURPRISE!"

The lights in the room flicked on, and Midnight was met with the U.A. staff, all wearing cone party hats, and some having streamers in their hands, all of them looked truly happy to see her, the only one unenthused was Aizawa but nothing really excites him.

"Oh my god, everyone, thank you," she yelled excitedly, taking her hand away from Mic, "Oh sorry Yamada."

"It's ok, I just couldn't contain myself."

"Happy Birthday Ms. Midnight," Nezu yelled while popping out of Mic's hair.

"Did you do this Principal Nezu," she asked with glee.

"Why yes I did, with a little help from one of the students!"

'Oh, which one?"

"Izuku Midoriya, he's right over there in the corner," Nezu pointed inside the room, aiming at the freckled boy, who was wearing a very nervous grin, and shaking uncontrollably.

"That was sweet of you young man, I'll have to reward you later," she said with her usual tone (you know the one).

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH,' he thought in panic.

"Now go on inside so we can give you your cake," Nezu leapt from the hair and onto the floor, then walking into the lounge, alongside the two teachers.

"Did…did he put a mini trampoline in my hair," Mic mumbled.

"Midoriya, wheel out the cake!"

"U-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh ok, P-principal N-nezu," the young man walking out a set of doors.

"Ok Midnight sit down," Midnight did as the animal asked, and sat in anticipation, anxiously awaiting the treat, with a huge smile on her face.

Midoriya wheeled in the cake….

White icing, red twists along the edges, and on top of the cake was a large pair of numbers for Midnights age.

Her smile turned into a look of horror and rage, at the sight of the two numbers….

Fifty

Two

Present Mic began to lose his mind as he laughed uncontrollably, joining him was uncharacteristically Aizawa, who couldn't exactly keep in his laughter at all either, the expense of his childhood friend being too much for the stoic to remain so.

Midnight gritted her teeth and could only mutter out, three words:

"Who. Did. This?"

A long silence befell the room…

….

….

Until.

"Midoriya," Nezu giggled.

"WHAT!?"

 **The End.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pranker: Shoto Todoroki (Todoroki)**

 **Pranked: Tenya Iida (** **Ingenium)**

It was a fairly rainy day outside the Heights Alliance dorms, nothing intense per say like any lightening, or possible tornado watch, but was coming down pretty hard. This leaving our favorite class to stay indoors for the day; with the exception of Tsuyu who enjoyed the rainy weather so much that she didn't mind playing in the rain.

We pick up with Tenya Iida and Shoto Todoroki, both sitting on the couch in the common area on the bottom floor, and watching television. This was very peculiar for the both of them, since they never exactly hung out before, and neither of them were very social, however, 3 weeks ago they found a certain common interest of watching a show they liked mostly revolving round world trivia. This causing the two to create an odd daily tradition of sitting down each day it aired, and after awhile it started to develop a rivalry in trying to answer the questions presented in the game before the other had a chance to.

Today was a special occasion, they had kept score and it was a tie, both of them quite determined to settle it today. Well, Todoroki had an ulterior motive, he was far from a prankster with his normal stoic personality, but the rivalry over the game made him a little more susceptible to such behavior, so much so that he turned to the only person he really knew that would be good in the practical joke department: Mina Ashido, the prank guru as some call her now. Mina suggested a couple things that seemed a little too mean in Shoto's mind, but one fit him just right, a bit lame in her eyes but it was enough for the half n' half teen, which brings us to now.

The first set of questions had been answered by the two.

"1923!"

"Dish Soap!"

"Goat Cheese!"

"Rice!"

"The square root of pi!"

"Young adult novels!"

"All Might's hairline!?" ( **Author: that one was a guess on the question of what is so sharp it could take out an eye.)** The competitive screaming lasted till the first commercial break.

"Phew," Iida sighed, "I will say Todoroki, you really don't give an inch during these competitions."

"I can't give you one if I tried, me and my sister watched this all the time when I lived at home."

"Really now, that sounds like a pleasant time."

"Sometimes."

"Hm? What do you mean by sometimes?"

"Well…my family has a history with being a little competitive."

"I still fail to understand, what is wrong with a little competitive spirit here and there?"

"A few broken and flipped tables is what."

"Your family has broken tables, why would anyone do something so barbaric and cruel to such refined and serviceable objects?"

"When you lose at trivia, board games, cards, darts, pool, basketball, arts and crafts."

"Arts and crafts aren't competitive though."

"They are when you both try to make an origami duck in less than 5 seconds."

"Your sister actually broke a table because she couldn't make a duck that fast?"

"No, my father did that."

"Hm, I'm surprised he couldn't."

"He kept burning it by accident."

"That sounds quite frustrating."

"Tell that to 87 piles of table wood."

"What a waste."

"Not for the fireplace," this comment made Iida mentally question the need for a fireplace, with a family that can mostly manipulate fire, but stopped himself before he remembered what he wanted to do.

"Regardless, if you'll excuse me, before it comes back on, I'm going to get my water from the fridge," with that the class rep. took his leave to the fridge for his beverage. The perfect chance for Todoroki to put his plan in motion. A slight wicked grin took his face, thoughts of Iida being frustrated and throwing a small tantrum tickled his funny bone, the excitement filled him like a glass of water as he began his first step of his evil plan.

His left arm stretched out over to Iida's part of the couch, the sheer intensity emanating from him was so powerful that it would frighten anyone who was even in close proximity to him (except Iida since…well you know). Finally, he was about to win the competition he was wanting to win for so long, and even sweeter since it was the series finale after its cancelation last month, victory was finally in his grasp as he did the amazingly epic prank.

He grabbed the couch pillow.

Ruffled it a bit.

Then, placed it back…

'I am truly diabolical," Shoto internally laughed, patiently awaiting his friend's return. Which eventually came about a minute later, coinciding with the return of the game show. Iida sat down, and immediately noticed something was off, and simply took the pillow and fluffed it back, but failing to notice that the next question had just been asked-

"Who is the famous hero, whose shouts are loud enough to make anyone go deaf?"

"Present Mic," Todoroki shouted quick as a bullet, catching Tenya completely off-guard, leaving him flabbergasted.

Todoroki was subtly and internally celebrating his victory…but not for long, as the contestant on the show was about to answer, "Who is- _ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ."_

Static was the only sound that filled the nearly empty room, as Todoroki and Iida sat there, wondering what could've happened, not having to sit long in confusion as their answer came in the form of their homeroom teacher walking up behind the couch.

"Whoops, guess I forgot I had to call Power Loader and tell him to take a look at this tv."

The two teens sat there in utter defeat, the competition had ended in a tie, and would never be resolved. Their spirits couldn't have been more crushed if you tossed a boulder on them.

"Hey, Todoroki."

"Yes, Iida?"

"Next time...lets just watch National Geographic."

* * *

 **Later that day…**

 **Location: The Teachers Dormatories.**

"Hey Aizawa," Present Mic greeted his friend who was sitting on the lobby couch, reading a book, quickly taking a seat next to him.

"Hey Yamada," the man in black stoically greeted as he turned the page.

"Did you do the thing?"

"Yup."

"And they had no idea?"

"Uh huh."

"How did they look?"

"Priceless," a grin curved the side of Aizawa's mouth.

"Is the tv actually broken?"

"Nope, just changed it to an unregistered channel."

The two exchanged a quick high five with Mic chuckling, and Aizawa still focusing on the book.

"You're cold man," Mic continued to laugh.

"Take that to heart if you ever interrupt my naps with constant shouting."

* * *

 **Authors Note: Hey everybody, sorry that this chapter was shorter than normal, I've been doing a lot recently and I've had this idea on the back burner and really wanted to get it out to you guys. Also I apologize for not updating this or any of my other stories for so long, I've been trying to find a job and get a new place, and have been struggling with some recent depression issues that i'm slowly getting out of bit by bit.**

 **I know i've been giving a lot of excuses and that can get grading after awhile, I just hope i can convey that i'm always thinking about my stories, and new ways to entertain you all and i hope this chapter does just that, It was a bit had coming up with a prank for Todoroki to actually do since he isn't really a character who does that but I hope i worked it out pretty well to you all.**

 **Either way, I hope you guys liked this one, and expect another one sometime soon after i've gotten my life balanced a bit more, I have no plans to ever stop writing and always bringing quality content to the both my fans and the fandom in general.**

 **I hope you have a nice day, and see ya in the next one!**


End file.
